


Dog Wild

by kasey1939



Series: Dog [1]
Category: Lost Girl
Genre: AU, F/M, Norn aftermath, Post Garuda fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-01 04:36:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4006087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasey1939/pseuds/kasey1939
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Garuda is defeated Kenzi starts to focus on her “gift” from the Norn. When the pain starts to spread she knows she’s in trouble and need to ask for help. Only question now is who to ask.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Trick Help

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://s1063.photobucket.com/user/kasey19391/media/Done%20Story%20Banners/Dog%20Wild.jpg.html)

**Disclaimer : I own nothing to do with Lost Girl the show, characters, and story arcs aired on Showcase belong to others who are most definitely not me.** **I do this for my own entertainment and yours, I earn no profits from my efforts.**

****

Glancing down at her arm for what seemed like the millionth time Kenzi knew she was in serious trouble. Not only had the rash not faded but it had started to spread. At first it had only covered the top of her forearm but now it had reached her shoulder and started to web out even further. She’d tried everything she could think of on her own, now it was time to call in the cavalry. The only question left to answer being which cavalry.

She couldn’t tell Bo, at least not yet, if her BFF found out she’d gotten hurt by a Fae she’d want to go all UFC on them and from what she knew of the Norn that would not end well for either side. The only reason she’d been able to do what she’d done was because she wasn’t Fae, and therefore not subject to their rules. Sort of.

She didn’t want to go to Dyson, because she knew he would just blame himself, since he was the reason she’d gone to the Norn in the first place and he had enough going on in his life without the added guilt of her possible impending death.

She wouldn’t go to Hale because he was the world’s worst at keeping secrets, especially from Dyson. If she went down that road she may as well just go straight to Dyson. Then Dyson would go running to Bo defeating the purpose behind the process of elimination she was agonizing over.

Her final and probably best option was Trick. With a little fast talking she could probably convince Trickster to keep things on the DL if only for a little while. Just tell him not to worry anyone unnecessarily, he should go for that. With that heady optimism in mind she took a deep breathe, grabbed her jacket and headed for the Dal.

  
  


Dyson and Bo had just walked out leaving Trick alone in the Dal before the start of the evening rush. They’d come to him worried about their mutual human darling Kenzi. Truthfully everyone was worried about her, at least everyone who knew her well. She had been avoiding them since the Garuda had been defeated, continually keeping to herself locked away in her room. The Kenzi they all loved and admired for her seemingly endless font of courage and strength never kept to herself. She was at times a little too open and friendly, but in the past few weeks she’d become withdrawn and more sedate than any of them had ever seen her.

Bo had gone to Dyson trying to figure things out, when neither of them could figure out what to do, the two had come to him looking for advice and guidance. The only thing they’d been able to come up with was that maybe the fight had caused more damage than they originally thought. 

She  **had** almost died, and then after everything was said and done that fact was almost casually pushed aside. Like talking to the girl about it meant admitting that they had almost lost her to one of the many perils of their world. The only counsel he’d been able to offer the worried pair with the information he had was to talk to her, maybe even get her in to see a Fae shrink. Someone with whom she had no connection who could hear her out and help her work through whatever it was that was keeping their normally bubbly and vivacious human companion far from them. 

Their weren't many Fae who worked with claimed humans, many saw it as beneath them, but there were a few who were willing to help a traumatized  _pet_ now and again.

Hearing the door open he looked up to tell the early patron that the bar wasn’t open yet, but stopped with his mouth hanging open. There at the entrance was the very subject of his recent musings, Kenzi. She was dressed to the nines in her usual Kenzi-esq fashion. Her straight black hair had streaks of red in it this week. She wore her favorite boots that she’d finally finished paying for, the ones she’d gone around his bar showing off to anyone and everyone with eyes for a week after she’d gotten her hands on them. Her black jeans were as per her usual so tight he wondered how she could breathe with them on. She had on a long sleeve purple bejeweled top slightly covered by her signature black vest that was just one size too small for her.

Looking her up and down, while he couldn’t see anything physically different, he could sense the change in her personality very clearly. Normally whenever she entered the Dal she was bouncing even if she was standing in one place, she would look around as though she would suddenly see something new that she’d somehow missed in all her visits before. She did none of that now, now her eyes were tired and her body was stiff like she really didn’t want to be where she was.

“Kenzi? If you’re looking for Bo you just missed her.” And she’s beyond worried about you and I can see why now, he added silently suddenly frightened for his young friend. He’d never truly cared about a human before Kenzi came into his life, looking at her now he remembered with stunning clarity just how fragile humans are.

“I’m actually looking for you Trick. Can we talk?” Her words were hesitant, and spoken more towards the floor than to him personally.

“Of course what did you wish to speak about?”

He did his best to stay still, and not make any sudden movements. She reminded him more than ever of a frightened deer that could and would bolt at any moment. Reaching behind him he grabbed a bottle of tequila and placed it on the bar as a sort of peace offering. The advice he’d given Bo and Dyson rang in his mind, but looking at her now he knew there was something more than just battle fatigue weighing on her small shoulders, and he was determined to find out the truth.

He watched her slowly approach the bar and even more slowly take her seat. Her brow kept crinkling as though she kept thinking over what to say, or if she should say anything at all. Keeping silent was the hardest thing he’d ever done when all he wanted to do was comfort her and assure her that whatever the problem was they’d figure it out.

Finally after ten minutes of spinning the tequila bottle on the bar, never once taking a drink, his patience paid off.

“You know Dyson got his love back from the Norn right?”

“Yes.” Short to the point answers, just keep her talking.

“Do you know how he got it back?”

“No.” Thinking on it now he thought it strange that Dyson hadn’t elaborated any further when he’d told him about the new turn of events. He’d assumed he’d gone to the Norn and pled his case. Looking at Kenzi now he knew he’d been wrong.

“After Ciara’s funeral service here at the Dal, Dyson and I went to the Norn. We told her what was happening and what we’d come for and I offered her Ciara’s bracelet in trade. She refused, very rudely in fact. Afterwards Dyson just gave up and went home to work out his aggression on his poor punching bag; I’d pretty much given up to. Then I talked to Bo and something she said got me thinking again, we needed Dyson to win. Not Dyson-lite we needed the real protective, in your face, whole Dyson.”

Throughout her story she never once looked at him. She turned the tequila bottle around and around on the bar, not once taking her eyes off the spinning glass.

“So I went back to the Norn with a chainsaw and I ha hmm _convinced_ her that giving me Dyson’s love to return to him was in the best interest of everyone involved. While she was getting the bottle she did her song and dance trying to get me to make a deal, but you can’t con a con so I refused. When she finally held the bottle out I grabbed it and when I backed out of arms reach I hit a desk or something behind me. You should have seen this room Trick it was like a serial killer version of hoarders. Anyway when I hit the desk this jar of black goo fell and some of it got on my arm. It burned so I wiped it away and I was fine, but then after the Garuda…”

She paused in her tale to clear her throat and, based on the deep breaths she took, gather her courage. Not that she seemed to need it, to take on a Norn was nearly impossible for a Fae, for a human to take her on and win was unheard of. This small human girl had more courage than any creature he’d ever met. Her unwillingness to continue her story made him worry. What could be so bad that she didn’t want to tell him?

“After the Garuda fight when we all came back to the Dal... Hale and I were talking and getting our drink on, just sort of celebrating that we made it through. He noticed a mark on my arm and when I pulled my sleeve back we saw a rash right were that gunk had touched me. I played it off but it’s … it’s spreading Trick.”

Pushing back her sleeve she placed her arm on the bar showing him the angry red rash that covered her entire arm. He was stunned, when he placed a hand on it to try and feel the texture she jerked back in pain. Looking up into her eyes intending to apologize he saw something he never thought he’d see. Her blue grey eyes were swimming with unshed tears, she was frightened.

“It’s all the way up my arm and it’s starting to spread further. I need your help Trick. Please help me!”

  
  


“Kenzi!” Walking into their home with Dyson in tow Bo tried not to be nervous. This was Kenzi they talked all the time, albeit not so much lately, but still talking to her best friend should not fill her with trepidation. The only thing running through her mind was what if she screwed this up. What if she lost Kenzi not to death, but to whatever had been weighing down her normally weightless friend.

“Kenz!” After the second call still got no answer she glanced back at Dyson arching her brow in question. She waited a moment as he took a deep breathe.

“She’s not here.”

“Well that sort of blew that plan out of the water didn’t it? Hopefully she’s already talking to someone more qualified to deal with whatever is up with her lately.”

She could only hope.

  
  


After Trick had stopped wiggin’ which had actually taken longer than she would have thought, she’d really managed to surprise the old bugger; he’d suggested they go see the Ash. Kenzi had been reluctant at first thinking that there was no reason Trick couldn’t just help her himself which was when he pointed out a very big reason why. He didn’t have the resources available to him that the Ash had. The Norn was a heavy hitter and whatever she’d done to Kenzi, even if they managed to find the answers in his back room of books, it might take too long to puzzle out on their own.

She’d waited on tender hooks as he made the call and explained the situation. She’d half expected him to turn them away, after all Bo wasn’t aligned with the Light Fae and Kenzi wasn’t even Fae at all, he really had no reason to help her. The only thing she could see that she had going for her was that this happened while helping a Light Fae enforcer. Unfortunately that might also be a strike against her, ever since Lachlan found out Tricks real name he’d begun to question Dyson’s loyalty. In the end it was pretty much a toss up.

“The meeting has been set for tomorrow morning. I will accompany you as your Fae intermediary and once Lachlan has heard your accounting of things and seen the damage done then he will decide if he will extend his resources to help us.”

“Thanks Trickster, I couldn’t have even gotten this far without you. Remember don’t tell Bo, I’ll see you tomorrow for what I’m sure will be a crow eating contest. Laters!”

Walking quickly to avoid any more questions from the obviously worried little dude she made her way home to Bo. It killed her having to keep secrets from her best friend but sometimes telling was the worst thing you could do. 

As she finally turned the corner that brought their home into view she told herself one last time that she was keeping this secret  _ for  _ Bo not  _ from  _ her. Taking a deep breathe to calm her nerves she grabbed the doorknob and marched determinedly inside, hoping to get straight to her bedroom without having to answer questions. Walking in to find Bo and Dyson waiting for her with booze and cheesy pizza only one thought went through her tired little mind. 

Hope dashed.

  
  


Seeing Kenzi standing in the doorway like a deer caught in the sights of a rifle Dyson found he was actually very worried about the stubborn little human. She wasn’t acting like herself lately and that worried him but more than that he found he simply missed her annoying antics. He never thought he would, but now that she wasn’t bouncing around him asking inappropriate questions about his  _junk_ and coming up with slightly offensive nicknames, he realized just how much a part of his life this wacky little girl had become.

“Hey BoBo, D-man, sorry to interrupt date night, I’ll just get out of your way.”

Strange her scent changed as she spoke. She wasn’t lying exactly it was more like she was hedging the truth. Saying things that were true so it wasn’t exactly a lie, it just wasn’t exactly  _ the  _ truth.

“Actually Kenz, we thought we could all three do something tonight.” Bo told her oblivious to her hedging. Something was definitely off and whatever it was she was trying to hide it.

“Wow, flattered you guys but how many times do I have to tell you I don’t do three ways unless it's boy, boy, girl? Besides I’m beat had a long day, and I gotta get up early tomorrow for an appointment.”

“Really; what kind of appointment?” Bo was making her squirm without even trying. Staying silent he tried to figure out what she was lying about.

“Nothing big. I just stopped by to talk to Trick today and he said he knew someone who could help me with what’s been going on with me lately. I figured I’d swing by tomorrow give it a shot. See if I can’t get my old self back.”

Again a truth that wasn’t a truth, he decided then and there that he would be paying Trick another visit soon.

“Alright get some rest then.”

As the girl nearly ran past them to the safe haven of her room Bo looked at him with hope in her eyes. He knew that he couldn’t tell her he suspected something was seriously wrong with Kenzi, not until he was sure.

“Did you hear that?! We don’t have to talk to her Trick has already taken care of it.”

“Yeah I heard.”

  
  



	2. Faith, Hope, and Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenzi and Trick go to the Ash for help.

Ever since Kenzi had left Trick had been pouring over his books looking for something, anything that could help her. He knew she was right about the Ash, if he did decide to help her it was likely that he would make her eat a lot of crow first. Kenzi belonging to Bo who was unaligned made her going to the Ash for help something the manipulative old bastard wouldn’t be able to resist. He knew Lachlan would never try to harm Kenzi, not while she had so many light Fae of substantial standing backing her. Still he hoped that he would be able to find something before the morning came and they had to go down that road, even if it was the best way to help Kenzi. When he heard someone coming down the stairs of his lair he huffed in annoyance, what now!?

“Trick!” It was Dyson. Normally he would welcome his old friend and any counsel he had to offer, but Kenzi had made her wishes clear and for now he intended to hold to them.

“Down here!” Moving quickly he covered up everything about Kenzi and her condition. Hopefully this would not be a long visit and he could get back to work without delay.

“I just ran into Kenzi and she said that you had arranged an appointment for her tomorrow, who with?”

He knew his old friend well and his shifty eyes told him that he’d smelled the deceit in Kenzi’s scent and had come to him to investigate, to find answers that the girl had not given him. He was older than the wolf and knew well how to play this game, he would not be getting any answers out of him. At least not today.

“Yes, she came in shortly after you and Bo left, deciding to take my own advice I made mention of her recent behavioral change and we spoke of it. She has an appointment tomorrow with someone who I think will be able to help.”

He knew his vague answers would not satisfy the wolf, but Dyson knew better than to try and get answers from him that he was not yet willing to give.

“Is she alright Trick? I know that the two of you are keeping something from us but please, just tell me if she’s alright.”

Deciding to take pity on his friend of old he did his best to alleviate his worries while still keeping Kenzi’s confidence.

“If all goes well tomorrow she will be.”

 

Lachlan would never admit it but he actually liked the succubus’s little human. She was so small and fragile yet she never backed down. He remembered when his doctor had gone running to Bo for asylum and he’d come calling for her and even after his guard had taken her by the throat the brassy little girl had still refused to betrayed either of them.

Now as she stood before him with the _**blood king** _ at her side, a mere human, she kept her chin up and her eyes on his. Most humans who came before him _pleading_ for aid did so on their knees, he got the impression this human begged for nothing. Her stance clearly said that no matter his decision it would not change hers, she would survive with or without his help.

“Let me see your arms girl.”

As she stepped forward so did his guards not trusting her, the human of an unaligned Fae, close to him. He waved them off, knowing that she wouldn’t do anything to him, at least not while she still needed him. As he stared down at the arm she presented he actually felt moved to… pity for the poor creature. She had sustained this injury while helping one of his enforcers to combat the Garuda and now she was paying a penalty for her bravery. For her to have bested the Norn was reason enough for him to help her, but he would not tell her so, at least not yet.

“Step back.” Now it was time to test her resolve.

“I will help you…” Seeing the hope light her eyes fringed by the weariness of someone who had known betrayal in their life he admired her even more, by now most would be gushing and thanking him not realizing he had yet to finish speaking. “If you kneel and swear your fealty to me.”

He did not believe she would truly do such a thing; the request was merely a test. A test of her loyalty, to see if her life meant more to her than the succubus she claimed as a sister of her soul. He got his answer quickly and it made him smile.

“Fae you.”

Just that nothing else, and it was spoken in such a level voice that it took his guards a moment to register the insult. Once they did they moved forward intent on knocking the girl to her knees. She did not move, did not blink, by now most would be backing away and trying to apologize for their words, but not her. She said what she meant and meant what she said, no excuses, no apologizes, no regrets, which would serve her well if she survived the Norn. Just before his guards laid hands on her he lifted his arm to still them.

“I have decided I will help you, little human. Trick I believe you know the way to the library, there will be two Fae there to help you when you arrive. You may make use of my resources as long as you both follow the rules of the compound, I trust Trick will be able to explain them to you little girl. Leave me.”

After they had left his office he smiled, she might be as great an asset as the succubus who claimed her.

She knew she shouldn’t have said what she did when that Ash-hole had suggested that she defect from Bo’s side to his, but her good sense and her mouth weren’t always on speaking terms. As they made their way to the library she listened to Trick mutter beside her and knew she was in for an ear full when they finally made it behind closed doors. Sure enough she was right. The second the library doors closed leaving them in relative privacy Trickster turned on her.

“What were you thinking Kenzi. Yesterday you seemed like you knew and accepted that Lachlan would not make this easy on you but the first thing he says makes you lash out like a child. We are fortunate that he did not take offense as his guards did.”

She knew he was right but that didn’t stop a smile from tugging at her lips.

“What, may I ask do you find so humorous about this situation?”

“He’s helping us Trick, I have a fighting chance now!”

That one sentence seemed to drain all the anger out of her tiny little friend. Glancing around the large room with bookshelves piled from floor to ceiling she wondered where they were going to start. As though he’d read her mind Trick began to speak again, only now his voice was filled with resignation rather than anger.

“First things first, the rules. This is a Fae compound Kenzi and just because your human that doesn’t excuse you from any wrongs done. You’ve always had the fact that Bo was unaligned protecting you from retribution in the past, now that you’ve come to the Ash for help that protection is suspended until his help is rescinded. While you are here you are subject to the same rules as everyone else, and consequently the same punishments for breaking those rules so you have to pay attention.”

“Lay it on me.”

“Rule number one you as a human cannot go anywhere without a Fae present. In this case it will be either myself or one of the two others the Ash has assigned to help us. Rule two while you are within these walls Lachlan’s word is law, you cannot insult him again as you did before. He was lenient once, we cannot count on his mercy twice. Rule three you, as a human, cannot interfere in anything here, no matter how wrong or unfair you believe it to be just keep your head down and your mouth shut. Rule four….”

On and on the rules went some of them she thought were rather nitpicky and others were downright laughable, even still she paid attention and memorized each and every one. This was her best shot at survival and she wasn’t going to get kicked about because he opened her big mouth at the wrong time.

Lauren laid in bed beside Bo watching her lover sleep peacefully. She wished she could do the same but things had been weighing on her mind the last few days robbing her of rest. For nearly a week now she had been seeing Kenzi around the Ash’s compound. At first she had been worried but when she’d asked Bo how things were, she’d been cheerfully told that everything had been calm since the defeat of the Garuda. After that she’d convinced herself that it hadn’t been Kenzi she had seen. That maybe her mind had played tricks on her in her sleep deprived state. Two days later she had seen her again, and this time she had been sure it was her.

Thinking that perhaps Bo was in trouble after all and simply hiding it she did a little digging around in the records. She had been beyond shocked to find that Kenzi had been signed in by a Fae that was not Bo. As Bo’s claimed human for Kenzi to enter a place of the Fae under the protection of another was treasonous, and since Bo was unaligned for her to even speak to the Ash without permission just compounded the problem. She’d checked around the Fae data banks discreetly looking for a light Fae with the right initials hoping that the name of the being would help her to understand why Kenzi would do such a thing. Finding nothing she’d come to the conclusion she needed to tell Bo of Kenzi’s actions with this mysterious BK.

Kenzi had crept out of the house early this morning long before Bo or doctor hot pants had stirred. She and Trick were so close she could almost taste it. They had it narrowed down to three different types of Fae gunk another day or two and hopefully she’d be good as new. Scratching absently at her chest she sent a silent prayer of thanks to whoever was looking out for her, this news could not have come at a better time. From the way the infection was spreading she had about a week before it reached her heart, if that happened it would be less research and more wait and see the show.

 

Her feet were dragging by the time she finally reached her door. She hadn’t wanted to stop but Lachlan had insisted saying that if she let herself get weak from exhaustion they might as well stop researching now cause she would be too weak to last the little time she had left. Strangely the once dubbed Ash-hole had come down personally each day to check their progress and offer surprisingly helpful hints wrapped heavily in insults about their lack of collective brain power. The first day she’d been so insulted she hadn’t picked up on the subtext until Trick finally explained it to her. Why he wouldn’t just come right out and say what he meant was the mystery of the week to her. Maybe it was just no fun without the word games? Seeing Bo and Doc Hottie on the couch wasn’t a surprise but Bo’s tone was.

“Kenzi we need to talk.” Great, now she understood why guys all over the world dreaded that sentence. Personally she could have done without the knowledge.

When Lauren had first told her about what Kenzi was doing Bo hadn’t wanted to believe her. She’d yelled that she had to be wrong that she couldn’t know what she was talking about. But the more Lauren had just looked at her calmly and the longer Kenzi stayed out the more her mind started to take it all in. The late nights, the secrecy, Kenzi locking her bedroom door and not wanting to go to the Dahl. While her mind continued to rage against it crying out that Kenzi would never betray her, her instinct insisted she was hiding something. Now that her best friend, her soul sister, was sitting across from her she just wanted to say forget it and bury her head in the sand. Glancing over at a stern looking Lauren she knew she couldn’t.

“Kenzi, I need you to tell me why you’ve been at the light Fae compound lately.” Kenzi’s look of anger aimed at Lauren did nothing to put Bo’s mind at ease.

“I wanted to look up some Fae stuff so Trick took me there so I could use the library.”

That was it, that lie was the one too many. It was one thing to just not tell her something but to lie straight to her face. That was just too much, it brought all of Lauren’s theories of betrayal crashing down on her.

“That is the last straw Kenzi. How dare you lie to my face! I thought we were sisters!?”

“BO!”

“No,” she couldn’t stand to hear any excuses not from her, “just get out!” Rising fighting back the tears she began to walk away turning back for one last look at her _sister_ she sneered “I hope BK is worth it whoever they are.”

He couldn’t sleep again. Two a.m. found him working on his motorcycle in the middle of his loft. Dyson’s mind just wouldn’t rest it was like his wolf was pacing like it sensed a coming storm. The sudden loud knock on the door pulled him out of his thoughts and made him hit his knuckles. Cursing silently he jerked up from his crouched position on the floor and stalked towards the door. Yanking it open he fully expected to see an injured Bo looking for a fix, that was the only time he saw her anymore. Instead his anger was met by a weeping human.

“Kenzi? What’s wrong, are you hurt?” Looking her over quickly, he saw no sign of blood but the girl was beyond upset. Placing a comforting arm around her shaking shoulders he ushered her inside. “Kenzi?”

“Bo… kicked… me… out!”

To say he was shocked at the girls broken confession would be a understatement.

“Why on earth would she do something like that?” Dyson had never been good with weeping women. He thought about getting her a glass of water but didn’t want to take his arm from around her. Sitting on his sofa he looked at the fragile human with her unrelenting tears with a feeling akin to helplessness. He did not like the sensation.

“That skank doctor told her some stuff so far out of context it’s in orbit and she believed her. Didn’t even let me explain. She just showed me the door.” Seeing the tears begin to fall anew he pulled her in for a hug.

“Alright you’ll stay here tonight, we’ll sort it all out tomorrow.” Rocking her slowly he held her close murmuring soothing words until she finally fell asleep from sheer exhaustion.

  



	3. Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things finally come to a head for everyone.

Dyson sat in the quiet darkness of his loft just staring at the human sleeping in his bed. Kenzi. It still boggled his mind how this fragile, opinionated, spunky little person had so insinuated herself in his life and his heart. After she had gotten his love back he’d tried to make everything within himself go back to the way it had been before. 

But, for some inexplicable reason every time he thought about things, genuinely sat down and reviewed his life over the past two years it wasn’t Bo who dominated his mind. It was Kenzi. Crazy, stupid,  _human_ Kenzi. The girl who kept his secrets after the incident with the Gorgon blood, the girl who refused to admit fear even as Basilisk poison raged through her system. The girl who took on a creature all Fae feared just to make him whole again. Thinking back over his long life he couldn’t remember any other soul who had risked so much for him without the promise of something in return. As she began to stir he moved quickly towards the kitchen to start breakfast. Something told him they would need good food and even better coffee for this conversation.

Kenzi woke the way she always wanted to. To the smell of coffee and bacon. Did Bo bang a Fae chef last night? Just like that, that one thought brought everything rushing back. Bo, Lauren, Dyson. Oh Christ, Dyson, he was going to want an explanation and she wouldn’t be able to give him one without the other. He was gonna be so pissed and maybe even a little hurt that she hadn’t asked him for help when she’d asked Trick. Shaking her head a little to clear it she sat up to greet the day. She’d learned a long time ago that regret and second guessing never really changed anything … except you.

Looking towards the kitchen she froze staring transfixed at the sight of a shirtless Dyson cooking. She knew she should look away, this was Bo’s Dyson after all, but she just couldn’t. If she let herself admit it she knew she’d been halfway to falling for the fur ball since he pinky promised not to leave her in the hands of Lauren and her  _**evil** _ cronies at that Fae hospital. She’d always pushed it aside, always called it something else, gratitude, friendship, something… anything but that one thing she could never say out loud. She knew that if she ever said it, ever gave voice to that tiny whisper in her heart all it would do is cause pain and heartbreak all around. Dyson belonged with Bo end of story.

Dyson had just finished the final touches on their meal when he looked back to find Kenzi sitting up and staring at him with some emotion close to pain in her eyes. Then just as quickly it was gone almost as though it had never been. Replaced by her signature Kenzi smile.

He gave a little half wave telling her to come on over to the counter to eat. As she walked towards him in her usual energetic sway of hips he nearly became transfixed before he dug down deep enough to find the will needed to turn away and fix them both a cup of coffee. Turning back he found her already chowing down on a piece of bacon she’d snagged from the plate. Pushing a cup towards her he took a deep breathe to steady himself and gather his thoughts and watched as she seemed to do the same.

“So last night I got that Bo kicked you out because Lauren lied, care to elaborate this morning?”

He watched her close her eyes and take a deep breathe almost like she was gearing up for battle before launching into a long tale starting with her visit to the Norn. The more he heard the darker his mood became. She’d been hurt helping him and when she’d needed help in return she hadn’t wanted to worry him. That logic was just so… so… Kenzi. No one else he knew would ever be able to navigate the twist and turns of Kenzi logic that was for sure. By the time she’d finished telling him about her fight with Bo and the misunderstanding with Lauren, tears were freely streaming down her face. He let out a sigh of frustration before trying to unravel everything.

“So where did the lie come in exactly?”

“Lauren told Bo that I had betrayed her by siding with the light through another Fae, which so isn’t true. Before I left Bo told me that she hoped BK was worth it, but I don’t know any BK hence the lie. Bitch!”

The last part had seemed to slip out as she thought about Lauren. Since he’d had similar thoughts about the doctor over the course of his association with her he didn’t bother to try and calm her down. Instead he tried to explain.

“But you do know a BK Kenzi we all do. Whenever you go to the Ash’s compound you have to sign in not with your name but your position, your title. Since your human you’ve never had to do that and neither has Bo since every time she’s gone before it’s been at the invitation of someone from the compound. Since most Fae titles are so long they cut it down a few centuries ago to just initials. Trick is the Blood King and he’s the one who took you there. Bo just doesn’t know any more about the rules than you do so she assumed it was a name not a title. Lauren doesn’t know who Trick is she still believes he’s just a proprietor of a way station which doesn’t afford him the rank necessary to get you to where you’ve been going within the compound, so it would never have occurred to her who this person is. BK is Trick.”

Dyson left Kenzi in his loft to try and sleep a little more. She'd wanted to go to the compound and help Lachlan and Trick, but he'd seen how tired she really was and knew that what she really needed was rest. Promising to go in her place and to report back everything they found he kissed her gently on the forehead and set out to tackle the day.

He couldn't wrap his mind around everything he'd learned. Especially about his own feelings for Kenzi. For the longest time he'd been so sure that he belonged with Bo and no other, then these feelings for the little human girl had snuck up on him and he just couldn't seem to shake them. Now though, her life seemed to be on the line and he would do everything in his power to try and save her. Stepping into the light Fae compound he took a deep breath to steady himself, he had work to do.

 

Trick wasn't sure what to think of the newest developments, the most startling of which was that Lauren had actually told Bo about Kenzi's comings and goings here at the compound. It wasn't so much that she'd told on Kenzi but that she'd told an unaligned Fae about the movements within the Light Fae building. That was such a breach of protocol that it could carry a penalty of death if the Ash were in a bad mood that day. Luckily for the good doctor Lachlan had decided to forgo her punishment until after the current crisis had passed.

Kenzi was getting weaker and weaker by the day, they were running out of time. The only good thing to come of this was that it seemed that Dyson was beginning to understand his feelings towards the girl and he may even be letting go of the feelings he thought he held for Bo. After Dyson had fun off that night to get back to Kenzi and make sure she ate something to try and keep her strength up Lachlan even made mention that he too had noticed the change in the young wolf.

"Care to make a wager Trick?"

"What did you have in mind?"

"I wager that Dyson will be the first to admit his true feelings for the girl."

"You are delusional  _**old** _ friend, Kenzi is clearly the one with the most courage of the two. She will clearly be the first to speak."

"If those are your true feelings why not make it interesting? Loser owes the winner one future favor no questions asked?"

"Deal."

 

Kenzi was staring at herself in the mirror when Dyson finally returned from the compound.

"Did you guys find anything?" She tried not to sound desperate, but considering the situation she didn't feel so bad about failing at it.

"Not yet, I'm sorry Kenzi, but don't worry we'll find it." He sounded so confident, so sure, she just wished that she still felt that way.

"Promise?"

She watched him pause for a minute where he was setting out the food he'd brought back with him. Something in her voice must have really given her away. He walked towards her stopping only a few inches from her and stared into her eyes for a minute like he was looking for something. Finally he lifted his hand between them and held out his pinky.

"Promise."

Smiling she wrapped her finger around his and held on for a minute for the first time in a long time feeling safe and reassured.

"Now let's eat, you have to keep your strength up."

 

Trick could barely contain himself as he knocked on Dyson’s door. Bo had come to the Dahl to drown the sorrows of her life, spilling everything to him about the supposed betrayal of her soul sister and one of her many lovers. While he debated with himself over what to tell Bo, or more to the point what not to tell her, he’d gone back to the Light Fae library to try and put his nervous energy to good use. Finally it had paid off. Getting impatient when there was no answer he decided that the information he found constituted an emergency and began to fish his spare key out of his pocket. Opening the door cautiously he called out.

“Hello, Kenzi? Dyson?” He took a slow step inside looking left and right making sure to make a lot of noise. The last thing he wanted to do was walk in on them if they had finally admitted their oh so obvious feelings for one another at last. Rounding the corner he found Kenzi lying on the floor at the foot of the bed clutching her arms to her stomach.

“Kenzi!” Running up to her he put his hand on her forehead before quickly jerking it back, she was burning up. Not good, not good at all.

“Kenzi where is Dyson?” He hoped she was lucid enough to answer him.

“Had… had to go to… police station.”

Quickly digging out his phone he dialed the number he knew by heart while frantically looking around the room wondering what to do.

“Dyson.”

“Dyson! It’s Trick I found out what’s happening to Kenzi. When I stopped by to tell you both I found her on the floor. Dyson she’s burning up. I can’t get her to the compound so I’m going to call Lauren here. Get here as soon as you can.”

He hung up without waiting for a response. He cradled Kenzi’s head in his lap as he made his next call.

“Hello?”

“Lauren, it’s Trick. Look there isn’t a lot of time to explain so I’ll give you the short version. When Kenzi faced off with the Norn to regain what Dyson had lost she got hurt. Dyson, The Ash, and I have been trying to help her. I found out what’s happening, but now we need you. I need you to hurry over to Dyson’s loft and bring with you…” When he finally got off the phone he looked down at the shaking girl in his lap. He needed to get her temperature down.

 

Lauren hung up the phone numbly. Calling over one of her assistants she set him about gathering all the supplies Trick told her to bring while she made the call she was dreading.

“Lauren?”

“Bo! Listen to me carefully… we were wrong about Kenzi.”

Bo drove as fast as she could. Kenzi was sick, Kenzi had been sick for a while now. How could she have been so stupid? Kenzi would never betray her she should have known that. She lost faith in her sister and now all she could do was pray that it wasn’t too late to fix it. Screeching to a halt in front of the building she saw Dyson just reaching for the door.

“Dyson!” Jumping out and slamming her door she turned all her fury on the only target she had besides herself.

“Bo…” She never gave him a chance to speak. She went right up to him and planted her fist in his face.

“How could you not tell me?”

“I only found out about it the night YOU kicked her out!”

She didn’t like his tone, and she was already itching for a fight.

“Are you saying I should have known?”

“No, I’m saying that next time you might want to talk to Kenzi rather than ambush her just because Lauren whispers something in your ear.”

She was getting ready to let him have it when someone started clapping behind them. Jerking her head to the side she found Lachlan smiling at them still clapping.

“Bravo, bravo, very entertaining. Well done children, now if you’re done bickering we do have a sick girl to help.”

“Why are you here Lachlan?” Finding a new direction for her fury she geared up.

“Not that I ever have to explain anything to you, but I happen to be quite fond of Kenzi, and when Trick phoned to explain things I thought she might need someone to referee. And look I was right.” His smug grin just ate at her self control.

“You know what’s happening to Kenzi? Well come on spill!”

“When our dear brave Kenzi went to the Norn she came into contact with the blood of an Omega wolf. Since Dyson already understands I’ll take my leave now.” As he pushed passed them she turned her confused gaze on Dyson.

“Alright, What am I missing?”

“When the blood of an Omega touches the skin of a human that human becomes an Omega wolf.”

“What? Why?”

“Back in the old days it was a form of retribution. The only way to get Omega blood on you was by killing one. If you took the life of an Omega then you became one to replace it. The Omegas were wiped out over a thousand years ago and I never thought it was possible to store their blood. I was wrong it seems.”

With that Dyson stormed inside leaving Bo standing on the sidewalk completely lost. Kenzi was going to be a shapeshifter and a wolf one at that. Her world was being turned upside down. Hearing Kenzi scream tore her from her self-pity party and sent her running inside.

Dyson stood in the doorway of his spacious bathroom and stared at Kenzi. Trick and Lauren had put her in his tub and filled it with ice water, she should have been freezing, but even from this distance he could tell she was burning up. Glancing at Trick he knew what the problem was, she was human. Not so much in her body anymore, but her mind was very human. She needed to let her wolf merge with her human side, but didn’t know how. If she fought it too long or too hard she would kill herself. Yanking off his jacket he bent down to unlace his boots. She needed help. She needed him.

Lachlan saw Dyson start to undress and had to fight not to smile. If these two didn’t admit their feelings soon he was going to lose the bet he made with Trick. He'd bet that Dyson would admit his love to Kenzi, while Trick believed that the little human would find her courage long before the wolf and be the first to voice her feelings for him. Their love for one another was painfully obvious, but never more so than when Dyson got into that freezing water with Kenzi cradled to his chest. Glancing towards the door he saw the storm brewing in the eyes of his least favorite succubus.

Bo tried to tell herself that Dyson was just being Dyson. Helping people came naturally for him, but she couldn’t hold on to that. Watching him hold her, whisper to her, stroke her hair, it was beyond obvious that he loved her.

“So what are you two together now?” The startled look on his face just fueled the fire. He’d forgotten she was even in the room.

“Bo I think you should go.”

“What?” She couldn’t believe Trick was kicking her out. He was her grandfather, shouldn’t he be on her side. She had every right to be upset. Didn’t she?

“This transformation will be hard enough on Kenzi, and without the influence of Dyson’s wolf she may not make it. He can’t be distracted.”

Oh well that sounded practical. She was a big distraction for Dyson. Turning away she walked out secure in the knowledge that she hadn’t really seen what she thought. Dyson and Kenzi would never betray her like that. They loved her.

Dyson held Kenzi for hours as the war within her raged. He told her that it would all be alright all she had to do was relax. Let go. That he wouldn’t let anything bad happen to her. Finally he watched her beautiful blue eyes flash gold before she fell into an exhausted sleep. It was over. She was Omega.

He watched everyone slowly leave as he got a now warm and dry Kenzi tucked into bed. Lauren was following after the Ash apologizing over and over for running to Bo with Light Fae business. He studiously ignored her pleas for forgiveness. Trick trudged out grumbling about a bet. He paid them no attention at all; every ounce of his focus was on Kenzi. The girl he nearly lost. The girl he loved. There he admitted it, he’d fought long and hard to deny it, but he knew it was true.

“Dyson?”

“Yeah Kenzi?” The sound of her voice made his heart stop.

“What am I gonna do now?”

“Well, you’re gonna stay here with me and I’m gonna teach you all about being a wolf. The rest we’ll deal with when it becomes a problem. Deal?” He held his breathe for her answer.

“Deal.” With that she fell back into a restful sleep. Leaning down he kissed her forehead before curling up next to her in the dark.

“I love you Kenzi.” With that sleep reached up to overtake him.

  
  


  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of the first in the dog series, hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
